


shared delusion

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew can see that everyone is nervous the first time Coulson joins them in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shared delusion

"Kiss," Andrew says, tone hard, half between question and order, and it surprises them. 

It surprises Andrew too; he's not one to like telling others what to do, especially not in bed. But he sees their hesitation, and he knows they need permission, or even a push, to do what they've both wanted to do for years. 

The two look at him for a moment, but then Melinda and Phil's lips coming together, Phil's hands moving carefully to cup her face, and Andrew can see in that moment how much Phil adores her, how much Melinda trusts him, and he knows that Phil adores no one and Melinda doesn't easily trust, and so he knows what this kiss really means.

He moves toward them -- he's a good husband, but not so generous he wants to sit this one out on the sidelines -- and kisses them both, her, then him, and reminds them that they're all there to have fun. They're spies and brilliant besides, so they clearly know that Andrew knows that this is more than just fun, but they all know the night depends on this premise, this pretense that they all believed it would be only once.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence ficathon at http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html   
> for the prompt: Agents of SHIELD, Phil/Melinda/Andrew, he's being a good husband and letting Phil get into bed with them.....just this once.


End file.
